minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mini P.E.K.K.A/Ask or dare: With Mini P.E.K.K.A
Mini P.E.K.K.A:*relaxing in arena,imagining what would happen if the darables took over Shipper's studio... *Darables suddenly enter arena taking refuge from OOTCB* Mini P.E.K.K.A: *Doesn't notice* PAMA: *out of the blue* Welcome, Friends!! Mini P.E.K.K.A: Oh, well, what a coincidence... Close the doors!!! GhostRevoltIV:Shuts Doors Flamequin_OP:*taking lava bath* Mini P.E.K.K.A:Flamequin, get out of the bath. Otherwise Ivor will be jealous. Flamequin_OP:Yeah sure, they'll never find this place. Mini P.E.K.K.A:Hard to believe, but the DARABLES just showed up. Reason unknown... Jesse:We were looking for a place to hide from OOTCB, so we decided to hop into this place. Axel: We've been cursed. Lukas: Everywhere we go to hide from Shipper (and now OOTCB, happens to be a wikier's hideout!!! ): Mini P.E.K.K.A: And These are my Co-Hosts, GhostRevoltIV, Flamequin_OP, and... PAMA!!! >:D PAMA: I can make all of you... Useful :P Mini P.E.K.K.A: And you will. You'll get to torture them too. XD ... Say SOMETHING, CO-HOSTS!!! GhostRevoltIV:...Hi Flamequin_OP: What's the first dare? Mini P.E.K.K.A: Just Wait. Let the Games, no DARES BEGIN!!! XD DARE #1 Mini P.E.K.K.A: Jesse VS Petra... Clash Royale Battle!!! No Legendary cards allowed... GhostRevoltIV:Or Mini P.E.K.K.As Flamequin_OP: XD Jesse:*Places Down Giant+Balloon Petra:*Places Skeleton Army+Inferno Tower Mini P.E.K.K.A: Well Played! Lukas: *whispers* Jesse, play the Skeletons! Jesse: Those are Just DEFENSE!!! ~Time Skip~(or this would take forever) GhostRevoltIV: Petra has the lead,2-1!!! *Time runs out* Mini P.E.K.K.A: We have a winner!!! DARE #2 Flamequin_OP: Axel, have this cake! Axel: ANYTIME!!!! CAAAAAKE! Axel:*Eats Cake, which is really vegetables covered in frosting XD* Axel:*Notices message on table (The Cake Was A Lie...In shorter terms, it was poisoned)* Axel:WHAT???? GhostRevoltIV: The String... Axel: *farts loudly, smell reaching the whole room* Mini P.E.K.K.A, GhostRevolt, and Flamequin_OP:*Put on Gas Masks* Flamequin_OP: That was a bad idea... Mini P.E.K.K.A: That was the point. Flamequin_OP:-_- DARE #3 GhostRevoltIV: It says... Ivor... kiss Harper in front of the Harvor Haters?! Mini P.E.K.K.A: Lol can't wait. Ivor:*Kisses Harper in front of Harvor haters* Harper: *smiles* HARVOR HATERS: NOOOOOOOOO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!! Flamequin_OP: Lol GhostRevoltIV: *leaves* Mini P.E.K.K.A: Where'd he go? Flamequin_OP:Idk GhostRevoltIV:*Comes with popcorn and 3D glasses. Mini P.E.K.K.A:Right... Next dare is a movie dare! Ivor: Oh, boy. Please have lava Flamequin_OP:It doesn't DARE #4 Everybody, watch Poltergeist!!! Yes even you Co-Hosts! GhostRevoltIV:You promised we wouldn't have to be dared! ):< Mini P.E.K.K.A: Don't worry, GhostRevoltIV, you'll enjoy it. All:*watching Poltergeist Gabriel: OMG TV people!!! Soren: No way! Ivor: Still no lava -_- Jesse and Petra: *kissing* GhostRevoltIV: Jesse and Petra are kissing instead of watching the movie. Mini P.E.K.K.A:Let them! Shipper made Ask Or Dare because of Jetra!!! The others don't get to kiss though. Order 2.0(except Jesse and Petra) & Classic Order(except Ellegaard) OMG, WHERE'D THE GIRL GO? Magnus: Where'd Ellegaard go? Lukas: Remember: OOTCB never let her go. Gabriel, Magnus and Soren: WE WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU,OOTCB!!!! GhostRevoltIV:Don't worry, door's closed. Mini P.E.K.K.A:*teleports,then grabs Gabriel, Magnus and Soren, teleports back to TV playing Poltergeist, then ties Gabriel, Magnus and Soren up.* Flamequin_OP: XD All: (Except Host and Co-Hosts) YEAH!!! The little girl is back from the light... Thingy. DARE #5 Mini P.E.K.K.A: One more Dare! And it's... to let one of you dare me??? Flamequin_OP: Who said that? GhostRevoltIV: I can't watch! Mini P.E.K.K.A: Only one of you gets to. Who will it be? Jesse: Me I'm the leader of the Order Of The Stone! Ivor: NO ME! You got lucky! Harper: I'm the oldest, so I go. Ivor: OK Mini P.E.K.K.A: Harvor Confirmed Olivia: I GO! My counterpart is missing! Axel: I do it because of the poisoned cake!!! All: (except Axel):O_o GhostRevoltIV: It wasn't cake... Mini P.E.K.K.A: It was disguised vegetables... Axel: I DARE YOU NOW!!! Petra: I'm the one who gets to dare, because I'm the warrior! Darables: *Start Fighting* Mini P.E.K.K.A: Do you want to be useful or be made... Useful Darables:O_o Mini P.E.K.K.A: I wanted to see you fight XD GhostRevoltIV: Who dares you? Mini P.E.K.K.A: Jenny, because she never said anything. Jenny: I knew listening had a benefit! Mini P.E.K.K.A:-_- Jenny: I dare you to let us go! Mini P.E.K.K.A: Later, but we still have this dare and 2 questions. Jenny: Fine, I dare you to admit who you love! Flamequin_OP: I've always kinda wanted to know that, idk why. GhostRevoltIV: Do you want to be made a darable? Flamequin_OP:O_o Mini P.E.K.K.A: I have no feelings. I am a Mini P.E.K.K.A. Flamequin_OP: Add that to your profile page GhostRevoltIV: And I am yout father XDXDXD Flamequin_OP: Star Wars Reference XD Mini P.E.K.K.A: Ok enough Star Wars QUESTION #1 GhostRevoltIV: Why is it that you have only Revolted against Shipper once? Jesse: She could kill us at will! GhostRevoltIV: She wouldn't, she wants Jetra. Jesse:'_' GhostRevoltIV: But don't try it! I don't want to get in trouble. QUESTION #2 Flamequin_OP: Why did you come to this world? And why does Ivor love lava so much? Jenny: We found this portal. Figured we could use it to hide from OOTCB. Ivor: Lava is just like me, deadly, lethal, can take you by surprise, and REALLY HOT!!! Flamequin_OP: Looks like I have a competition to see who likes lava more. Mini P.E.K.K.A: Okay, I'll make that a dare in the next episode. Flamequin_OP: No Don't IT WAS JUST A JOKE!!! Lukas: There Won't BE a next episode. Mini P.E.K.K.A:Yes there will,PAMA make him useful please. Lukas: No,no,nonononononononono!!!! ~Time Skip~ PAMA:Welcome, Lukas. Yay!!! Mini P.E.K.K.A: The rest of you can go now. GhostRevoltIV: *Opens door Category:Blog posts